The Demon and The Sunflower
by Eulumia
Summary: In an era, where all demons finally had the power to disguise themselves as humans and live among them. Sesshomaru, a great dog demon, chose to live among humans. But never wanted to interact with any of them. Will his life stay with him being a detached demon, without any desire for anything? Or will it change?
1. The Child

In small village during the Taisho era, was a small city near the mountains. Where there stands a mansion on top of it. In this mansion, there were only demons. Demons who took the form of humans, and only very few knows of their existence.

And the Lord of the mansion was never the kind of demon who liked to interact with humans.

His name was, Sesshomaru.

He didn't think he would be interacting with any humans at all. For he was never fond of humans, because they are weak and fragile creatures. And his hatred for humans grew when his father died protecting a human, and his half demon brother.

Little did he know that everything is about to change. For a human baby was left in front of the gates of his mansion. "What is that _thing_?" He asked his servant Jaken as he came upon the basket with the baby.

"It appears to be a baby human, my lord." Jaken answered as he went near the basket to inspect the child. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes as if evaluating the child's life.

"Leave it be." Sesshomaru turned away from the baby and as soon as he turned, the child cried abruptly. Breaking the overwhelming silence of the mansion. Just who would leave a child in front of a mansion in the middle of a winter night?

What kind of sorcery is this?

Sesshomaru looked back and saw Jaken carrying the baby in his arms trying to calm it down in order to restore peace to his master's ears.

"Take it to the mansion."

"Ye- What my lord!?" Jaken surprised by his master's sudden decision, who was not even bothering to look back at him again. Jaken quickly followed his master's orders. Jaken brought the child inside, following Sesshomaru from behind. "It seems like this human child's name is Rin, my lord." He told Sesshomaru as he saw a paper inside the basket, claiming that they named the child Rin. And demanded it to stay that way.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru made sure that he heard it right.

"Yes, my lord." As soon as Jaken answered he went on his way like nothing ever happened.

Sesshomaru, knowing that all of his servants did not know how to take care of a human child. He hired a human to take care of this baby. "Oh, she's such a cheerful child!" The nanny exclaimed as soon as she held the child.

"And it's also a girl!" Not only the nanny was captivated by the said 'cuteness' of this human child, but even some of Sesshomaru's servants are even playing with the child. Time passed quickly, and the child learned to crawl, walk, and even speak.

And it was never the same without her in the household.

"Lady Rin?" A servant called about her in the hall.

"Lady Rin! It's time for your studies already!" The servant called once again searching through the places where Rin could've hid. Until, the servant saw a tiny, little feet just under the curtain, which had given a way to where Rin was.

"I found you!" The servant lifted the curtain and she saw Rin with its overly cheerful smile all over her face. She giggled and ran as soon as the servant found her.

"Lady Rin! Lord Sesshomaru will be angry if you don't study!" The servant warned her that made Rin stop in her tracks.

"You're not even wearing your shoes, young lady!" The servant said with authority and Rin just went over the servant, in order for the servant to put her shoes on.

"Come on now, your teacher is waiting." Rin quietly grumbled as she followed behind the servant.

"When is Lord Sesshomaru coming back?" She asked the servant while fiddling with her fingers behind her back.

"Tomorrow, maybe in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow, really?" Rin repeated as she put that alluring smile on her face.

"Yes, that's why you need to follow. Since Lord Sesshomaru's coming back tomorrow." Rin started hopping after hearing the words of the servant, slowly beaming with joy that her Lord Sesshomaru is going home tomorrow.

"She's certainly fond of Lord Sesshomaru.." The servant muttered in her breath as she followed Rin to where she was going.

As soon as they reached the study, Ms. Asano had already prepared the lessons and immediately started the class.

"Did you understand everything, Rin?" Sara asked her student as they finished the lessons for today.

"Yes, Ms. Asano!" Rin answered in a gleeful manner and Sara smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Okay?" Sara arranged her things, and Rin just watched and helped her teacher arrange the things.

"See you soon, Ms. Asano!" Rin waved goodbye to her teacher and went back inside as soon as the silhouette of her teacher disappeared. It was already night and still she was brimming with energy.

"Huweeeeee!" Rin ran through the halls while pretending that she's a bird, until she reached the living room. And to her surprise, Sesshomaru was already there. Who was sitting in a wine colored fainting sofa that came from the continent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed and went to him as fast as her little feet could.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Sesshomaru remarked as soon as Rin was near him and tastefully sips his cup of tea, while Rin just gasped at the realization.

"I forgot.." She answered unsurely, and soon enough there are servants next to Sesshomaru holding Rin's shoes at their hands.

"Sit." Sesshomaru ordered Rin to be seated in the sofa and Rin following her master's orders, sat as her master stood up and kneeled in front of her.

"Next time, learn to do this yourself." Sesshomaru said while gently tying Rin's shoes, and Rin just smiled as to seeing Sesshomaru is home again.

Sesshomaru stood up for he was done putting Rin's shoes on her. "Lord Sesshomaru, everyone said you're going back tomorrow!" Meaning by the word _everyone,_ she really asked every living person in the mansion.

"I arranged things quickly so that I could go back now." Rin continued smiling to her master's answer. She can't help but put up a smiling face every time she sees Lord Sesshomaru.

"Did you do that for me?" She asked, expecting something out of the ordinary. At such a young age, she was already that fond of Lord Sesshomaru. Although everyone thinks that Rin's view of her Lord would change once she knows of Sesshomaru's true identity.

But she didn't even care to think about it.

"No." Sesshomaru responded and walked away. Disappointing our dearly beloved Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to bed?" Rin followed behind Sesshomaru, not letting him out of her sight. Sesshomaru is almost and always gone every week. And he only comes back whenever the said business he attended to, was done.

"Yes." Sesshomaru without any second thoughts.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sesshomaru stopped at the question and looked back to see the adorable little Rin playing with her fingers behind her back.

"No." Sesshomaru, once again, answered without any hesitations, and started walking.

"B-But I keep having nightmares.." Rin said in a descending tone of voice, which made Sesshomaru stop walking. And this time, he couldn't say no for an answer.

"Fine."

Sesshomaru answered without even looking back at Rin, and the little girl just followed behind him like a puppy. Soon, Rin has finally changed into her sleeping clothes. So does Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" Rin asked while looking to the ceiling, and then looking down to the floor.

"Why are you sleeping there?" She asked innocently, while seeing Sesshomaru just looks at the ceiling.

"I want to." Sesshomaru answered and turned the other way, not facing Rin.

"Does it feel uncomfortable?" Rin questioned again and Sesshomaru just replied.

"No." Rin was curious as to why Sesshomaru felt that the floor was comfortable, that she went down and tried it herself.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked Rin that was already lying next to him.

"I'm trying the floor, Lord Sesshomaru." Somehow surprised by that unusual reply, Sesshomaru turned around and faced the child.

"It would be good if we could see the stars, Lord Sesshomaru. It would be so beautiful!" Disregarding Sesshomaru's look at her, she just continued to swim through her imaginations. In which, Sesshomaru did not understand what was even beautiful in the stars.

"Aw, I wish I could go see the stars." Little Rin wished and quickly glanced at Sesshomaru since he suddenly stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you going to the bathroom?" Rin asked her Lord Sesshomaru, and also stood up as she saw Sesshomaru going to the terrace. Sesshomaru opened the door, letting a cold, night breeze in.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms and jumped up in the sky. At first Rin was closing her eyes shut. Afraid that she's going to fall or maybe something even more dangerous, until Sesshomaru said something.

"Open your eyes, don't worry. I'm here." Trusting her Lord Sesshomaru, Rin slowly opened her eyes. And there she saw, hundreds- no, thousands- no, maybe even millions or billions of stars as far as her eyes could see. The moon was so near that made her feel that she was almost close to touching it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's beautiful!" Rin exclaimed after finally taking everything in, and after a few minutes. Sesshomaru wondered why Rin has stopped talking about how beautiful everything she sees is. He looks at Rin only to see her comfortable and sleeping face.

He saw her smiling in her sleep, and Sesshomaru can't help but also put a little smile on his face.

Sesshomaru flew back to his room, closed the door, and he puts Rin on his bed. Covering Rin with a blanket, and going out of his room to let the little girl sleep.

"Lady Rin, wake up!" A seemingly gentle voice woke Rin up from her sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" For it was guy's voice that she heard. While still rubbing her eyes, she heard a faint chuckle from the one who woke her up.

"No, silly, it's Kohaku." Kohaku?

"Kohaku? You mean, Kohaku!?" She finally turned up and opened her eyes to see a smiling Kohaku in front of her.

"Kohaku, you're here!" Rin jumped at Kohaku because of pure joy and excitement because she saw him again. Although, Rin is a normal child, she was never allowed to go out in town alone.

The only time she will go out is when she accompanies Lord Sesshomaru. And the third time she was out there, that is when she met Kohaku. Kohaku is a son of a merchant. His father is known by Sesshomaru since they are the ones who provide human food for Rin. After knowing each other, they became close, close enough that Kohaku often visits the mansion to play with Rin. Sometimes, he comes with his sister, Sango. Though, that only happens when she has something to tell Sesshomaru.

After tumbling at the floor from jumping at Kohaku, Rin is on top of him. "I thought you said you won't be able to visit me this week?" Rin asked Kohaku, since she's kind of wondering what kind of circumstances allowed Kohaku to visit her.

"We went home earlier than expected from the continent. As soon as the boat docked, I thought that I should visit you. That's about it, I think?" Kohaku explained to Rin and just let out a smile right after.

Rin was also about to speak, when suddenly the door opened. Revealing a stunned Sesshomaru thinking what happened that led to Rin being on top of Kohaku.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Good morning!" Rin greeted Sesshomaru with a smile. As young as they are, they probably don't have any idea what they're doing right now. But regardless, it was still inappropriate.

"Um, good morning, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku said, doubtingly. Well, Kohaku rarely speaks to Sesshomaru. Since Sesshomaru is not exactly the type of person- demon who is approachable.

"Go outside, I need to use my room." Sesshomaru went in the room, with woman following behind him.

"Oh? You have child?" The woman looked at Rin, asking who Rin was to Sesshomaru. Since, the woman knows Kohaku is a son of a merchant. Rin helped Kohaku stand, while somehow eyeing the woman behind Sesshomaru's back.

"She's a human, Kagura." Sesshomaru answered Kagura's question, that made Kagura nod and say.

"I see."

On their way to go out of the room, Rin kept glancing at the woman and Lord Sesshomaru. And she wonders why she is with him.

"Kohaku, what do you think they're doing?" She asked Kohaku to see if he knows any idea of what is happening. This is the first time she ever saw a woman near Lord Sesshomaru. Besides some other servants, her teacher, and some people she clearly knows of.

"I don't really know, but I know Lord Sesshomaru's going to be mad if you miss breakfast." Rin gasped and ran through the hall to go to the dining room.

Kohaku just laughed light heartedly and followed Rin from behind.

"What did you do at the continent, Kohaku?" Rin asked while playing with her food.

"Nothing much, Father and Sango usually takes care of the work. They were doing that merchant stuff or something." Kohaku answered in between putting the food in his mouth, and still, Rin is playing with her food.

"Lady Rin, don't play with your food!" The servant scolded her, and yet she did not pay attention since her mind is elsewhere.

Until Sesshomaru made his way into the room, with Kagura still following behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin quickly went over to Sesshomaru and hugged him, glancing behind to look at Kagura who was hiding her face behind a magenta colored fan.

"I'll be going now. I'll tell you about it some other time." Kagura plucked a feather from her barrette and threw it in the air. Kohaku and Rin wore faces of awe for seeing this the first time. The feather grew enough to let at least two people ride in it.

"See 'ya." A casual farewell from a rather intractable woman before she flew away.

"Hm." Rin looked up to see what kind of face was Lord Sesshomaru was making. Is he going to miss that girl?

Many other thoughts lingered in Rin's mind, but was cut off when Sesshomaru finally uttered words. "Rin, finish your food." Seeing as Lord Sesshomaru was paying her attention again.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled happily and followed just what Sesshomaru said. Kohaku just watched how the events unfolded, and as it turns out, he learns something.

That gentle face he briefly saw at Lord Sesshomaru's face, was solely because of Rin.

"Do you really have to go so soon, Kohaku?" Rin asked her friend as they are finally saying farewells to each other. Apparently, Kohaku has still a lot of stuff to do that he left back at his home. That is why her sister, Sango, already went to get him.

"Don't worry, Rin." Sango patted Rin's head and steadily kneeled in front of her.

"He'll visit after he's done." Sango smiled reassuringly. It's hard to see such a cheerful child sulking because you're leaving. And Sango is also somewhat close to Rin. "I'll bring Kagame and Kagami with me next time." Consoling the little bundle of joy worked effectively for Sango.

"Really? I get to play with them!"

"Yes, of course. So, for now, just study hard. Okay?" Rin nodded with a quiet _yes_ coming from her mouth.

"See you tomorrow, Rin!" Kohaku waved goodbye at Rin from afar before running towards his sister who was already ahead of him. Rin just watched them leave, up until she doesn't even see their shadows. Then she goes back into the mansion.

"When is Ms. Asano coming?" Rin asked the servant who was watching her, asking if she has anymore to do today since her friend is gone.

"Lady Rin, today is Saturday. There are no studies for today."

"Oh." Rin was somehow sad, because at noon, Lord Sesshomaru also goes away for some kind of business she doesn't know about. It'll be quiet again.

"Byakuya, is your sister Kanna with you?" She asked, asking for a playmate. Because usually, after a day, Sesshomaru goes somewhere again. He never stays for too long. And when he does stay, all he does is sleep and drink tea during the afternoon.

"She already went home, milady. But look over there, it's Jaken." Rin looked to where Byakuya pointed his fingers and there she saw Jaken, who was with Lord Sesshomaru. They were casually walking through the garden, which was quite unexpected. Because Sesshomaru was never a person who adored flowers. But even so, he still visits more often than before.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Have you come to pick some flowers?" Rin rushed towards Sesshomaru as soon at she started speaking. It always made her so happy when Lord Sesshomaru is surrounded by flowers.

"Rin! Do you not know how to not interrupt when Lord Sesshomaru is thinking?" Jaken scolded her which took the smile off her face.

"Are you troubled, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looks up to Lord Sesshomaru and in return, looks at her too.

"No, Rin. I'm fine." Sesshomaru replied and turned to Jaken. Giving Jaken a chillingly cold stare. He spent already too many years at his Lord's side, and yet, Sesshomaru chooses to favor a little human girl over him.

Jaken was somehow hurt at the idea, but he is the one who certainly knows what place does Rin have in Lord Sesshomaru's heart.

For Sesshomaru does not really show emotions like humans do. For he doesn't have a human heart. And slowly, but surely.. It is becoming evident that Rin's existence will make a difference to his Lord's well-being.

"Look at all the flowers, Lord Sesshomaru! Aren't they beautiful?" Rin smiled as she picked some flowers from the garden.

"For you, my lord!" She smiled as she had given Sesshomaru the flowers she picked. Sesshomaru did not know if it concerned him, that Rin was not afraid of him. It never really did seem to matter to him. But it is one of the questions that always comes into his mind.

"Jaken. Ready the carriages."

"For what, my lord?" Jaken asked, and Rin was just smiling. Already knowing what Lord Sesshomaru is planning to do.

"We're going down the village."


	2. Sudden Turn of Events

Bustling with people, the town was very much lively. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru! What is that?" Rin pointed a round and squishy looking food across the shop they were in.

"Lady Rin, that is called a dango." Byakuya told Rin what they were called and was very much fascinated. "Are you hungry, Rin?" Rin nodded quickly as soon as Lord Sesshomaru asked and faced Kaede who was in front of him. "We'll take those dresses." He told the old woman and Kaede just smiled, knowing that Rin is in good hands. But still, it really does not sit well with her that Rin is living with a demon. For she is human, and their worlds a more than far apart.

"Byakuya." Lord Sesshomaru called Byakuya's name who quickly understood what his Lord has meant. "Yes, my lord. Come on, Rin. Eat and pick whatever you want." Byakuya smiled at Rin and Rin just cheered and went with him. As Sesshomaru turned around in order to follow Rin. Kaede called for him.

"Can ye give Rin _this_ for me?" Sesshomaru looked in Kaede's hand. There he saw a silver white necklace, with a small pendant shaped as a sunflower.

"How dare you an old woman order my lord!" Jaken said, which was ignored by Sesshomaru and Lady Kaede. And he knows much more better than to squabble out of place. Perhaps his human form is finally getting the best of him.

"Her birthday is near is it not? I know she is planning to invite me, but it seems as though I will not have the time. I will be going to a far off village, and I will not be coming back until late winter." Sesshomaru accepted what was given to him and did not once bothered to look back and ask the old Kaede the reason why she was going. But somehow he has an idea where that far off village is.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is good! You should try it!" Asked the young lady Rin, who was waving around a stick full of dangos. Happily smiling while looking at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Have you forgotten that Lord Sesshomaru does not eat human food!" Jaken scolded Rin for he acknowledged Rin's statement as disrespectful.

The little child was somehow struck with the memory. She totally forgot about it.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin made a sad face, how come she forgot all about it? He does not eat human food, and a surprising question entered Rin's head.

"Then what does Lord Sesshomaru eat? I will go get it for you!" She happily suggested, but it surprised Sesshomaru and the others. Rin cannot find out about it.

"Impudent child! How can you posibbly do that! Lord Sesshomaru eats-" Sesshomaru and Byakuya quickly shot an eye to Jaken, warning him about what he was about to say. And he immediately shut mouth and Byakuya went on to distract the little Rin.

"It's fine, Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru will also be fine. Now, let's go and fill up your stomach." Byakuya guided Rin to go with him and somehow Rin knew she was missing a bigger picture.

"Oh, Rin! You're here!" Someone from a distance called Rin's name, and from that kind of voice, Rin quickly knew who he was.

"Kohaku!" Rin also called his name and rushed to him and gave him a quick hug. Which in turn surprised Sesshomaru.

 _Is this how kids treat each other these days? If not, then why does Rin treat him that way?_

That was a question that ran through Sesshomaru's head, but still, he remained composed. After the hug, Kohaku noticed the bag that Jaken was holding. And that bag is only seen at old Kaede's clothing shop. "Oh, you went shopping for clothes." Kohaku remarked and Rin just smiled at him.

"How come you're here? I thought you already went home?" Rin asked, quickly shifting her attention from the food to Kohaku. "Father is teaching me how to handle our shops. Did you eat already?" Kohaku asked, since he saw her near food stalls. Walking along side each other, Sesshomaru and the others had no choice but to just follow them from behind.

But even though Sesshomaru sees Rin, why does he feel annoyed and discontented?

"Hey, you haven't met my father right?" Kohaku joyfully says and Rin just looks at him processing what he just said. "Come on! I'll introduce you to him!" Moving a little too fast, Rin's hand was already dragged by Kohaku. And seeing that irritated him more, but of course, Sesshomaru would not let them see it.

They just followed from behind, until they had reached a shop. And in front of that shop, they saw Sango and Shako, Kohaku's father, tending to the shop. "Father!" Kohaku called and both his sister and father looked his way.

"Father, this is Rin. The one I told you about!" Kohaku smiled and introduced Rin to his father, and the father just smiled. "So you're Miss Rin." Shako kneeled in order to level himself with Rin's height and Rin blushed out of shyness from being called a _miss_.

"You've grown to be quite a lady." Kohaku's father ruffled Rin's hair and Rin just stayed shyly quiet.

"You should be done with your work, Kohaku. So, why don't you go play with Kagame and Kagami inside." Rin's face lit up when Kohaku's father had said that after standing up and Kohaku just led the way inside.

All of them had just stayed quiet, until the children had finally went away. "Does she still not know?" Shako turned to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru just responded by slowly closing his eyes in demeanor.

"Are you here to get it today?" Sango asked, not really sailing far off from the topic they just started. "Not really, but might as well get it." Sesshomaru answered and Sango bowed to their customer as a courtesy and went to get what was asked.

"Do you plan on letting the child know?" Shako asked once again, a question that was bothering him for a while. Does that child even need to know? When the only thing that she has to do for him.. is to stay.

That is all he needs.

"Fool! What does that child need to know? She is merely-"

"Jaken." Byakuya softly called out to Jaken's name, and Jaken shivered from the stare he got from his Lord and just proceeded to shut his mouth before saying anything more out of context.

"Well then, shall I call Rin? Since you already got what you came here for." Shako said as he was referring to Sango finally returning with that _thing_ in her hand.

"No need. You take her home. Jaken, stay with Rin." Sesshomaru went away as soon as he said those words, and bringing what Sango has brought him.

"He never changes that attitude does he?" Shako remarked while laughing and Jaken just quickly retorted.

"What do you know? I have known Lord Sesshomaru for years! And this is the first time he ever cared for something!" Jaken argued and Shako still smiled.

"Well, I do hope that care would never change."

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" It was the first thing that Rin asked after playing with Kohaku and the twins.

"He went away to take care of some business. I'm sure you would understand." Shako comforted the child as they were getting on the carriage. It was already dusk, the sky was painted yellow and orange. Slowly turning darker every minute. It was indeed the perfect time to go home.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru working again?" Rin asked while swinging her feet back and forth and staring at it.

"Yes, he is." Shako smiled at Rin as if telling her that her Lord Sesshomaru would be fine, and so is she. "Okay." Rin responded and just let out a smile, while Jaken just stayed silent.

"Thank you for taking us home, Mister!" Rin waved goodbye at the carriage which was going away, and quickly went inside after doing so.

It was already past eight, and still, Rin was trying to stay awake. "Lady Rin, it's time to sleep already." A servant told her and Rin was shaking her head, but slowly dozing off another second.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like it if he were to see you here." Rin still stubbornly shook her head and suddenly, they heard the door opening.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she went to see her Lord who was just at the door, and to her surprise. It was only Byakuya.

Her Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"Oh.. He's not coming home is he?" Rin sadly looked down, whole heartedly disappointed of not seeing Sesshomaru.

"Who's not coming home?" Was a question that surprised her and she quickly looked up and saw Sesshomaru just walking in the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out once again and rushed towards him, hugging Sesshomaru in the process. A smile is clearly seen from her face. But everyone was much more surprised when Rin suddenly fell, and was quickly caught by Sesshomaru before she could truly fall.

A worried look was plastered on Sesshomaru's face, but was soon replaced by a face of relief when he realized that Rin was just sleeping. Really, just what does he see in this girl that makes him smile in every little thing she does.

Tomorrow came as soon as the sun rose, and everyone was unprepared for that uninvited guest.

"Lord Sesshomaru.. Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" Rin sang quietly as she was sitting on the table drawing something. After she finished drawing she sang once again.

"Here I am, here I am, how do you do?" Is what she sang while looking at what she drew, and giggled. Imagining if her Lord would really sing that song.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Just from hearing her Lord's name from another mouth clearly, caught her attention. She left was she was doing in the table, and went to see who that was.

"Our Lord is out tending to some human business. Why are you here for, Lord Koga?" Byakuya asked Koga who was looking a tad bit irritated by the motion of events around him.

"The council sent me here to take him. Back to the demon world." Rin was shocked as soon as she heard that statement. That made her come quickly out of hiding and shouting words.

"No! You're not taking Lord Sesshomaru!" She protested and with a rather mad and detestable face, but Koga was not one bit surprised about seeing the girl.

"So, he really does keep a human girl by his side." Koga went near Rin in order to examine her full well being, and still, the little girl continues to protest.

"You're not taking Lord Sesshomaru! Byakuya! Tell him he can't!"

"Hm, seeing that Inuyasha fell in love with human. And not to mention Kagome at that!" Koga remarked with full resentment not minding Rin's comment at all. So you will clearly see Rin's irritated face.

"Hey, are you even listening!?" Rin yelled much louder, finally getting Koga's attention. And Sesshomaru suddenly appearing behind her.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sesshomaru asked, that made Rin quickly turns her head behind her, and went at his Lord's back to hide from a person who she deems an evil person.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He says he's going to take you away!" Clutching to her Lord's clothing, Sesshomaru somehow felt Rin's worry and uneasiness. That's why Sesshomaru quickly took a look at Koga.

"You're not going away, right?" Rin asked worriedly, she doesn't want him to go. She never wants to be separated from him. Never.

Sesshomaru quickly kneeled down and face the little girl, whose tears are about to fall. "No, I'm not going anywhere." Sesshomaru assured her, and gently patted her head. And Rin just nodded as an answer. But who knew she would actually be holding onto every word.

After saying those words, Sesshomaru looked at Koga. As if already giving him an answer. "Oh, I know I won't be able to bring you back." Koga told them, which was true. Everyone in their council knows how strong and stubborn Sesshomaru can be. Once Sesshomaru has made up his mind, there won't be changing it.

"I'm just here as courtesy. I need to report something to them you know. But the council clearly wants you back." Koga continued and finally sat in one of the chair and picked up a tea from the table.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'll make something up."

"Who said I was worried?"

Koga was somehow struck by Sesshomaru's statement but still continued to remain calm. "So, I'll just be coming by here. A week or two maybe?" Is what Koga had said.. But.. It has already been a month since that had happened.

And still, Koga is visiting in Sesshomaru's mansion. "Koga! Koga! Look! I brought you flowers!" Rin called out for Koga as soon as she saw him. After spending a few weeks with him in the household, Rin realized that he's not a bad person at all.

"Why, thank you." Koga just smiled and accepted the flowers, and Rin quickly went away. With Jaken is coming his way, Jaken saw all the flowers Koga was holding. "T-Those flowers.." Are the only words that came out of Jaken's mouth.

"Oh, this? This came from Rin." Koga rested the bouquet of flowers on his shoulders and Jaken cried. "No! Those are the flowers I personally grew! Rin!" Jaken angrily called for Rin while running towards the garden and Koga just chuckled and followed him.

After all, Rin had told Koga that they have a tea party today. So, he has to attend them, right? "Rin! Stop picking these flowers!" Jaken scolded Rin and Rin just picked another flower and puts it on Jaken's ear. And Jaken just cried at Rin's negligence.

"It has been a month already. Is Lord Sesshomaru still on watch?" Byakuya asked as he glanced at Koga, before looking in front again. Of course, one should never go back on their word.

"N-No. Uh, let's just say.. I'm running away from someone." Koga nervously laughed when he said that, as if wanting to drop the subject already. For the memories suddenly haunts him.

"Koga!"

A voice called out of nowhere that caught the attention of everyone. "Did everyone hear that?" Rin asked, and looked up only to see a girl coming down from the sky.

"A-Ayame?" Koga asked in a surprise. "How did you even find me?" Koga said unbelievably, and Ayame instantly went to Rin and looked at her intensely. With motive of fully examining what kind of girl is Rin.

"You tell me that you've been going here to the human world to meet this human girl Koga!?" She angrily stated that somehow made Koga shiver.

"We are engaged! You're not allowed to be with other girls!" Ayame reprimanded and continued to bicker in front of Koga.

"Byakuya, what does engaged mean?" Rin curiously asked and Byakuya just smiled.

"Being engaged means you promise to marry each other." Rin wondered once again since she encountered another unfamiliar word.

"Then what does marry mean?" Rin asked again and Byakuya still smiled at this child's curiosity. "It means being together forever." Rin's eyes sparkled when she heard those from Byakuya.

"Anyway! I'll be coming here everyday like he does! So don't try any funny business!" Ayame told them while especially looking at Rin, in which Rin has nothing to know about what she was actually saying.

Koga just sighed, while Ayame just disappeared only leaving leaves behind. As if she turned into one. "I didn't even know I was engaged to her." Koga scratched her head, before finally glancing at Rin who he felt was looking at him.

"You don't want to be engaged?" Rin asked Koga, and somehow Koga didn't know how to answer her.

"Then I will help you! You don't want her to bother you right?" Rin happily suggested and smiled.

"Wait, I might just have the idea." Koga smiled, coming up with a trick up his sleeve.

What is he planning to do?


	3. Loneliness

"Then is this like magic?" Rin asked dumbfoundedly, while looking at a vial that Koga had brought from the demon world.

"Yep, it works like magic. If you drink this you would look ten years older!" Koga had proudly exclaimed and Rin just looked at him with awe. "I don't think this is such a good idea.." Byakuya had said with a worrisome face, opposing the idea.

"Oh, come on Byakuya. Even Rin wants to help me." After hearing Koga say it, Rin nodded willingly and Byakuya just couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine, I will go along with it. Just this time." Byakuya finally gave in and the other two just smiled in victory.

"Why don't we let you try and drink this today? I don't really know how long the effects last, and it'll be quite troublesome if Ayame knows of this." Koga scratched his head unsurely, and took a look at the vial in his hands.

"Okay!" Rin agreed without hesitations, and took the bottle from Koga. As soon as she got a hold of it, she drank a little amount from the bottle. After a few seconds, Rin was disappointed. Nothing had happened to her.

"Nothing happened!" Rin complained disappointedly, and so suddenly her little clothes ripped apart. Without any clothing on herself, Rin stood there with only the bottle on her hand. "Lady Rin!" Byakuya had shouted and took of his coat, and at the spur of the moment, Koga also gave his coat.

"Yey! I became an adult!" Rin just cheered while covered up by the coats given to her, while Koga and Byakuya just rubbed their temples as if they already got a headache.

"Let's get you some clothes, Lady Rin." Byakuya covered her up with the coats nicely, and escorted her to another room to get her a new change of clothes.

"Woah.." Rin looked at herself with awe while staring at the mirror. She looks more mature and adult-like. Her hair looks like it grew much longer, and she got so tall too. A lot taller than before, but she's sure she's still a little bit small compared to her Lord.

"Rin! Where are you?" Rin was surprised when Jaken suddenly entered the room, and Jaken just gave her a pondering look.

"Who are you? Are you a new maid?" Asked Jaken and Rin just giggled at Jaken's reaction at her.

"Master Jaken, don't you recognize me?" Rin smiled as she asked and she had that soothing and flowery voice that a normal lady has.

"Are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked once again, since when he looked again. She was not wearing a dress that could be described as a maid's clothing. She looks like a lady from a house of a noble.

"Master Jaken, it's me Rin!" She finally answered as she giggled, and Jaken just processed her answer.

"What!? How are you Rin? Rin is a child! What did you do to her!" Jaken retorted and Rin just bends her knees and pats Jaken's head. "I am Rin, Master Jaken. I'm just helping Koga get out of trouble." She smiled as she said that and Jaken was awestruck, and Koga just came knocking on the door.

"Did it fit-" Koga wasn't able to finish what he was saying when Rin had finally stood up. Revealing her flowing, raven black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her body curves beneath that dress, and of course, her beautiful innocent face.

"Koga?" Rin waves her hand in front of Koga who was in a daze, and suddenly regains himself after that.

"What do you think?" She asked, as if a lady asked her fiance if her wedding dress is beautiful. "You look- um- beautiful." Koga stuttered in between sentences, not expecting Rin to be so beautiful as a grown up. For she seems to be just a cheeky, little kid.

"Really? I want Lord Sesshomaru to see me too!" She exclaimed in excitement. Just how would her Lord look like after seeing her? Would he be surprised just like Jaken? Will she be called beautiful just like Koga did?

"Byakuya! Byakuya! Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked when she saw Byakuya in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rin. But Lord Sesshomaru won't be back until tomorrow." Rin's face tells Byakuya that was she heard was disheartening. So, he just ruffled the lady's hair. Even if the body has matured, the mind would surely stay the same.

"Don't worry, you can tell him tomorrow." Byakuya comforted the little girl, and somehow, the little girl's face lightened.

"Okay! I'm going to Koga to plan our operation! We might need your help Byakuya!" Rin's attitude quickly changed and she dragged Byakuya for him to come with her.

Everyone was enthusiastic while suggesting some plans for Koga's so called retaliation, and when the sun was about to set they just thought everything was going to be fine.

"Okay, now that it has come this.." Koga muttered while looking at Rin with a problematic face.

And Byakuya sighed as he held his head, a headache finally came to him.

"Why isn't she changing back?!" Byakuya practically screamed at Koga's face and Koga couldn't do anything but reply.

"I don't know! But I'm sure that this isn't permanent!" Koga had said to Byakuya and the two continued to argue. After a whole day had passed, Rin was still not back in her child form and stayed as an adult.

"I'll return back! I'm sure of it!" Rin didn't know how it was big of a deal to be just ten years older, but she wasn't comfortable seeing Byakuya and Koga almost chewing each other out before finally biting each other's head off.

"And if even I won't change back, I'll still be at Lord Sesshomaru's side." The two had stopped when they saw such a gentle smile from Rin while talking about her Lord. And Byakuya just sniffled, appreciating Rin's love for Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'll be sure to return you back, Lady Rin!" Byakuya finally cried out of joy for Rin's cheerfulness, and angrily glanced at Koga. "You will help too!" Byakuya demanded and just looked at Rin.

"Yeah, yeah, it's my fault anyways." Rin giggled when she saw the two as if everything is going to be fine.

A day had passed, and everyone was just doing what they had been doing. Having tea in the garden. Rin elegantly held the cup of tea, just like how a real lady would. It was Byakuya who taught her to be graceful, and so far, Rin is actually doing pretty good.

Finally, the time they had been waiting for came. "Koga!" Ayame called Koga's name after just appearing out of nowhere and seeing Koga and Rin sharing a table.

"Another girl?" Ayame asked in an unbelievable tone, and Koga went ahead with the plan.

"Ayame, meet Rina. Rina, this is Ayame." Koga introduced the grown up Rin to Ayame. And Rin just smiled at Ayame as if greeting her. "I'm Koga's fiancee." Ayame claimed and Rin just looked at Koga and Koga was relieved. Because Ayame didn't recognize Rin's scent. Byakuya and Koga did almost everything to change Rin's scent. So, anyone who sees her wouldn't recognize her.

"Uh, about that fiancee thing.. Ayame.. Rina is my woman." Rin smiled at Koga which irritated Ayame.

"I don't believe that! No! I won't believe it!" Ayame raged and irritatingly gave a look at Rin. "You just paid for her right? In any case, I don't believe she is your woman!" Ayame continued, refusing to believe what Koga had just said.

"What's with all the com-" Sesshomaru wasn't able to finish his sentence when he recognized who was right there in front of him. He'd know that smile anywhere. That young lady is Rin! Why is she like that? Why is her fragrance different?

Sesshomaru quickly looked at Byakuya and Koga, and glared at them. He didn't know if he was angry or not, and at the heat of the moment..

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelped as she was dragged by Sesshomaru himself and got out of the garden.

"What just happened?" Ayame asked and Koga couldn't help but utter a nervous laugh and say.

"S-She's very close to Sesshomaru."

"My lord, where are we going?" Rin calmly asked while still being dragged by Sesshomaru. Until Sesshomaru opened a door and pushed Rin on the bed.

Rin was laid on the bed for a moment, but sat immediately when Sesshomaru let go of her. "What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked once again and Sesshomaru took a good look at her.

She's a lady. She's not that kid who loves to chase him around.

She's a woman.

"What were they thinking!?" Sesshomaru yelled in anger and that scared Rin for a moment. She had never seen her Lord Sesshomaru so angry.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't be angry." Rin pleaded, trying to calm her lord and it somehow worked. "I was only helping Koga because he doesn't want to get married." Rin answered honestly, and that doesn't sit well with Sesshomaru.

"So, you'll marry Koga?" Sesshomaru asked in such a blank face and Rin quickly denied the statement.

"No, my lord. We're only pretending. Byakuya said I can't marry because I'm still a child but.." Rin can't seem to get the words out of her head, but Sesshomaru just sighed as he thought of the matter at hand.

"Alright, get this done. And as soon as it's over, I want Koga out of this mansion." Sesshomaru ordered sternly, for this is not the first time Koga made trouble for him. Surely, he doesn't want this to happen again.

"Okay." Rin agreed and they finally went out of the room. Rin just followed Sesshomaru, and soon it led out to the garden. Where Ayame and Koga are still in a dispute.

"Koga!" Rin called her so called fiance's name and as soon as Koga turned, Rin was already hugging him. And everyone took this by surprise. Sesshomaru just stayed silent, but he really wanted to kill Koga just now.

"Y-You-!?" Ayame muttered under her breath and Rin just continued to smile while clinging to Koga's arms. In which those actions irritated Ayame more, as well as Sesshomaru.

While Byakuya just mentally slapped himself for what had practically happened. Since he was the one who told Rin to do to Koga what she wants to do with Lord Sesshomaru.

 _Lady Rin, isn't this a little bit too much?_

Byakuya thought to himself, and still thinking of what things Rin would want to do with Lord Sesshomaru. "She is my woman, Ayame." Rin didn't say anything and just smiled once again. This time a face full of irritation is finally visible on Sesshomaru's face, that he practically emitted an intense dark aura. Revealing how capable he is in killing Koga by crushing his head off.

Koga just shrugged the aura off, and arrogantly puts his arms over Rin's shoulders. "So, Ayame don't ever say that we are engaged ever again!" Ayame cried while disappearing with the wind, and somehow, Rin was somehow regretting what she did. She made a girl like her cry.

But she's just helping Koga isn't she? "Take your hands off her." Sesshomaru commanded and Koga just followed him and backed off just a little.

"Thanks for the help, Rin. I'll take it from here.. It seems like I made a girl cry. See 'ya!" Koga bid his farewell leaving Rin and the others behind and running just like the wind.

Almost like Ayame.

After just seeing Koga disappearing, Rin giggled which piqued Byakuya and especially Sesshomaru's interest. "I think Koga likes her too." Rin remarked and just left the others dumbfounded by that statement.

After the seemingly unending show of Ayame and Koga, Sesshomaru and the others are still left with a catastrophe. "What? You don't know how to change her back!?" Jaken yelled in Byakuya's face and Byakuya held his temples, while thinking about Koga who ran away in a hurry without even telling him if there's a cure to that potion.

"When did she drink it?" Sesshomaru asked while slowly going near Rin, who was just smiling as if everything is going to be fine.

"Yesterday, my lord." Byakuya answered and Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was graciously sitting on the sofa a a refined young lady. Everything seems different with her body like that.

And Sesshomaru needs to find a solution to this problem before he even does something different. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I sleep with you again?" Rin asked in a pleading manner which surprised everyone except for Sesshomaru.

"Do what you want." Rin let out such a warm smile, how could Sesshomaru have the heart to refuse? Jaken was about to protest, but then Byakuya held Jaken's shoulder and shook his head. Telling him that he should not speak any further.

Rin just followed Sesshomaru from behind, walking in those empty hallways with only the moon and a few candles lighting their way. Rin just continued to smile, because everything seems so perfect. As if this was the moment that she had been waiting for.

Rin and Sesshomaru changed into their sleeping clothes, and as soon as Rin went inside the room. She turned around in order to show her Lord Sesshomaru what she was wearing. "Does it look good on me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and bobbed a curtsy in a playful way. And Sesshomaru just nodded once, andd it made Rin happy.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm almost tall as you!" Rin said while going face to face with Sesshomaru, tiptoeing while raising her hand as if reaching for Sesshomaru's head. She emphasizes how tall her legs were now compared to before.

Can her Lord praise her?

Rin just giggled when Sesshomaru stayed the same and just walked over the bed and throwing herself on it. "Will Lord Sesshomaru sleep at the floor again?" She asked as she turned her body around in order to face her Lord. She thought her Lord's answer would be as strict as he can be or whatever, and for sure it won't go her way.

But she was slightly surprised when Sesshomaru shook his head. Meaning, they'll be sleeping on the same bed. That's why in excitement, Rin dragged Sesshomaru on the bed. Making Sesshomaru lay just beside Rin.

Sesshomaru was surprised for a moment, but he still held his composure.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how can you sleep in a bed this big?" Rin asked, as the bed can literally fit at least three or four people. And Sesshomaru just looked at Rin.

"Doesn't the bed feel cold at all?" Rin also gave Sesshomaru a look, before looking back at the ceiling. "Because my bed is small, but it still feels cold and lonely. Are you lonely Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin just continued asking, her voice echoing inside the room with a loud silence after it.

"Demons don't feel lonely." Sesshomaru remarked, and Rin just smiled.

"You don't? Then that's good." She let out a sad smile, and Sesshomaru saw that. Making his heart ache a little. "Because being lonely hurts, and I don't want you to feel lonely. Just in case you do, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin slowly reached for Sesshomaru's hands and held it tight, as if he's going to disappear any moment.

He never thought about being lonely. Did he ever feel lonely? Did he ever feel anything at all?

All those questions ran inside Sesshomaru's head, and when Rin finally fell asleep. He was about go away and leave her on the bed alone again. But as he was about to go, he still felt Rin's hand on his. Making him look at her.

Making him ask the question that has been bothering him for so long.

"What are you to me?" Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead, before taking her hand of his and going away.


	4. Runaway

"Oh, Byakuya! I'm here to visit Rin." Kohaku smiled without hesitations, and Byakuya just smiled out of worry for the young man.

"I'm sorry, Master Kohaku. But Rin can't accept visitors for now." The smile quickly disappeared from Kohaku's face and was replaced by a disappointed look, as he slowly looked up to see the mansion behind Byakuya's back.

What happened to Rin?

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Kohaku asked Byakuya once more, only to see him shaking his head that only means one thing.

He can't visit her at all.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" Kohaku pleaded, it's not normal for Rin not to face him. Even if she was sick, she would let him in.

What happened this time?

"Byakuya? What's taking you so long?" A lady's voice both caught Byakuya and Kohaku's attention. And the footsteps got closer, until that person was finally at the front gates. Standing behind Byakuya.

"Kohaku?" The lady said and Kohaku stayed silent, awfully struck by a sudden jolt of shock.

"It is! It's Kohaku!" The young lady rushed past the gates and hugged Kohaku, who was surprised by the sudden turn of events. While Byakuya just watched and rubbed his temples as the events slowly unfold.

"Rin?

* * *

"So that's what happened.."

Kohaku nodded as Rin finished her story, and graciously drinks a cup of tea.

Kohaku silently glances at her as she did her thing, and he couldn't help but stare. So, this will be Rin a few years from now?

She's beautiful.

"..haku!"

"Kohaku!"

After a series of shouts calling for his attention, Kohaku finally looked at Rin properly.

"Oh, w-what..?" He stuttered, nervously thinking about what would happen if Rin found out.

Was he staring too much?

"Look, I'm much taller than you now!" Rin bragged and Kohaku just smiled.

I guess her age is still the same even if the body isn't. Rin would still be Rin no matter what happens. Kohaku smiled at his thoughts, and finally remembered something that almost slipped in his mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it.." Rin looked curiously at Kohaku who just said something intriguing, and waited for him to continue.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are about to have a baby."

Both Rin and Byakuya's eyes widened at the sudden news. "Oh my.." Byakuya muttered and smiled, while Rin rejoiced.

"Another baby! Yeeeeeey!" She squealed, and jumped around.. And it looked very childish, considering her appreance as a 16 year-old.

"That's why I'm here, Kagome wants you to write a name you could think of for the baby." Kohaku finally revealed the purpose of his visit, and Rin's eyes just glittered with more joy.

"A name!? Really!"

She gets much more excited than before and a few moments later, Sesshomaru quietly enters the scene.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku stands up from his seat and curtly bows after seeing him. A bit surprised to seeing him, since Sesshomaru was not always there when he visits Rin.

Is he staying longer because of Rin?

Sesshomaru looked nonchalantly, and then faces the overly joyed Rin.

"So, that half demon finally had a runt of his own." He muttered under his sneer and Rin just looked up to him dumbfoundedly.

"Aren't you happy for them Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked not even thinking of what words she had already said, and it left Kohaku and Byakuya swimming in silence.

Lady Rin, what are you doing?

The question caused Sesshomaru's brows to meet, paired with his narrowed eyes and he scoffed.

"Do what you want."

Is what Sesshomaru says and promptly leaves.

Kohaku and Byakuya wiped their cold sweats after facing Sesshomaru while being asked that question.

Everybody knows that Sesshomaru hates his half demon brother, Inuyasha. Since he was inferior to him, a full blooded demon. But what frustrates him the most, is that Inuyasha was chosen to fulfill their father's honor.

Inuyasha was made heir to their family, even though Sesshomaru wanted that position badly.

This is one of the reasons he despises Inuyasha.

The three just continued talking about what name they want to give, and they stopped when an unusually strong gust of wind blew and a small tornado appeared.

And soon after that, the tornado was gone and it revealed a woman wearing a magenta colored kimono, and a same colored fan that covered her face.

There was no doubt in Rin's mind.

That woman was Kagura.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" Kagura asked all three of them, and Byakuya bowed.

"Yes, he's been expecting you." Kagura then closes her fan and follows Byakuya to meet Sesshomaru. Expecting? What did Byakuya just mean?

Drained of joy and filled with confusion. Rin just sits there while thinking of what to do.. What did Lord Sesshomaru want from her?

"Rin, are you okay?" Kohaku asked because of Rin's sudden quietness and Rin looks at Kohaku.

"That's right! I can probably go out now!" Kohaku backed off a little when Rin suddenly yelled in front of his face.

What idea did just run inside Rin's head?

"Kohaku! Come on! Let's go!" Kohaku's forehead creased and he was immediately dragged by Rin. Kohaku doesn't even know how to process what exactly was happening.

"R-Rin! Where are we going!?" Kohaku yelled back at her when they were about to reach the gates, and Kohaku was filled with fear with her answer.

"We're going down to the village!"

Kohaku knows that Rin should never go down there without Lord Sesshomaru. They would surely get into trouble for this.

"Rin! You know you can't!" Kohaku reminded her and she didn't even listen, resulting to why they just ran until they got out of the gates.

* * *

"Lady Rin? Kohaku?" Byakuya was in a state of confusion when he reached the gardens and no one was there.

Maybe they played around somewhere?

"Lady Rin!" Byakuya called once again while searching for the two children he just left and that was until he reached the gates of the mansion..

That was left open..

"Oh no.." After reaching to the conclusion that Rin went out by herself, Byakuya immediately goes to Sesshomaru's room.

Byakuya was about to knock on the door but he stopped when he heard his Lord Sesshomaru talk.

"Is this the medicine?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura and he looked at the contents of the vial that was given to him.

"Believe me or not, it is." Kagura looked at Sesshomaru seriously, and Sesshomaru puts the vial down in his table.

"If this medicine does not cure Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will definitely make you pay for it!" Jaken mutters and Kagura narrowed her eyes at the little midget. Does he think that she doesn't know that?

If she ever messed with Sesshomaru, she wouldn't even be alive right now. Kagura stopped glancing at Jaken and looks at Sesshomaru once again.

"Now hold up your end of the bargain." Kagura sneers at Sesshomaru, which angered Jaken.

"How dare you speak that way to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken retaliated that earns a glare from Kagura.

"Shut it you little demon." Jaken couldn't hide the irritation in his face when he heard Kagura say that. That demonic woman's mouth doesn't even have restraints!

"L-Little demon!? Why you! I'll have you know that I was once a general—"

"Jaken."

Jaken shut himself on his own accord when Sesshomaru called his name, and he sees Kagura smirking at him as if she won.

How he wishes that he was still that demon general with a thousand followers at his command.

No! That mindset is not right! He chose to follow Sesshomaru by himself and he should never regret it!

While Jaken was busy battling with his mind, Sesshomaru reaches for his pocket.

And when Sesshomaru finally got ahold of what Kagura wanted, he silently throws it to her. "Finally, another shard of the sacred jewel." Kagura looks at her newly found shard and then hides it inside her kimono.

"What are you even going to do with the jewel shard?" Jaken asks curiously when he was finally done, and Kagura plucks a feather from her hair.

"That is none of your business, midget." Kagura answers and offended Jaken once more. Jaken was about to answer back, but then Kagura already cut him off.

"You should probably open the door, looks like someone's waiting for you." Kagura tells Sesshomaru as she was about to leave in one of her feathers.

Sesshomaru didn't even look surprised when she told him, and Kagura lightly chuckles.

"Looks like I should never underestimate the great dog demon." Kagura reveals a small smile to Sesshomaru and she opens the window.

"Of course! Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest of all demons!" Jaken praised his lord, and he looks at Sesshomaru slightly in order to observe his expression. As if he was doubting his words of praise and how it affected Sesshomaru.

He has been harder to please lately..

Jaken thought to himself and Kagura finally bids her farewell.

"'Til next time." She says and left without another word.

"Byakuya." Sesshomaru called for Byakuya whom he already felt from behind the door.

"Yes, my lord." Byakuya goes inside the room and bows slightly when he greeted Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked and Byakuya was quite hesitant about telling Sesshomaru.

For sure he can just say what exactly had happened, but then he might not be able to live tomorrow.. And if he didn't tell his lord, and finds Rin on his own..

If Sesshomaru finds out, he's dead either way..

Ah.. The miserable life of a servant.

"My lord, it seems that Lady Rin has.." Byakuya pauses that got Sesshomaru's attention. It was about Rin after all..

"Has?" Sesshomaru pursues Byakuya's last words as he awaited for his servant to continue.

"Has run away.."

"What?"

The three demons inside the room had their eyes widened and were processing the information.

"What is that human child thinking! Lord Sesshomaru already has so much problems—" Jaken couldn't even finish his statement when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's eyes.

His eyes were turning redder and redder by the minute as if he was close to assuming his true from, and marks on his face started to appear.

"M-My Lord, I will order all of our vassals to search for Lady Rin, and she couldn't possibly be on her own, she is most likely with Kohaku!" Byakuya almost ran out of breath when explaining to his lord, and Jaken continues what Byakuya had started.

"Nobody should recognize her because of the potion, and we will surely find her before anything happens!" Jaken pleases Sesshomaru once more and Sesshomaru starts to calm down.

This wasn't the first time it happened..

That Rin ran away.

In the mundane world, they aren't the only demons around. Some of them are hidden amongst the forest, some disguise themselves as animals, and some of them live among humans.

Of course, every demon knows that the village near Sesshomaru's mansion is his domain, that's why only a few demons would dare to cause a scene since Sesshomaru's aura protects the village.

But that didn't mean that no one really tried.

The reason behind why Rin isn't left out on her own was because many demons are after her. Since she is very close to Sesshomaru. Basically, it would be easy to defeat or even blackmail the great demon using the child just for the benefit of it.

When Rin was just five years old, she unknowingly ran away from the mansion. It was because Jaken left her unattended and left the gates open as if he was letting Rin out. At first, Jaken never heard the end of it from Byakuya, and everyone was just at ease since finding her would be easy since Sesshomaru was there.

But that was until Sesshomaru caught a strange smell in the air..

The smell of blood.

Sesshomaru immediately went to the source of the smell, and found Rin's body full of blood. With a demon carrying her in it's arms.

 _"So the great demon did have a little human as a toy."_

The demon remarked and licked blood of off it's lips and Sesshomaru's fuse broke.

Just like that in an instant, the demon was killed and Rin was back in his arms..

But Rin was already dead.

Sesshomaru, who held Rin's lifeless body, reached out for his sword, the Tensaiga.

By cutting the minions of the underworld that were about to take her soul, Rin was brought back to life by Tensaiga.

And that was the first time that Sesshomaru ever used his sword, Tensaiga, the sword of healing.

If she dies one more time.. Sesshomaru would never be able to bring her back alive again, and everybody knows that.

While the others are left agitated by the sudden turn of events. Rin and Kohaku ventured out the village travelling where their feet would take them.

"Wow! I've never been to this part of the village!" Rin squealed in excitement as she passed through a bustling street with lots of people around. Rin was really having fun being into places she had never been before, and Kohaku is left worrying for what will happen if Lord Sesshomaru finds out that Rin actually got away.

"R-Rin, isn't it about time you went home? Won't they worry about you?" Kohaku tried to convince Rin and Rin just stopped playing so suddenly at a scoop fishing booth hurriedly looking at Kohaku before looking away.

"He won't come find me."

"What?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has other businesses to tend to, so he won't come find me." Rin muttered as she held a paper scoop in her hand trying to catch fishes.

"But you're not allowed to go out right? If Lord Sesshomaru finds out, he'll be angry!" Kohaku convinced once more, and when Rin finally scoops a fish, the paper scoop suddenly broke.

"Aw! I almost got it.." She said in disappointment as she stood up while Kohaku sighs.

Things are really hard if Rin doesn't listen.

Well, since they were already there, there's no use in brooding about it.. Maybe they should have some fun.

"Here, give me that." Rin had a look of confusion when Kohaku asked for the scoop.

"But it's already broken.." Rin stated and Kohaku just smiled.

"It's fine, just watch." Kohaku gets the broken scoop from Rin's hand, and he proceeds to kneel and scoop some fishes.

"Rin, can you get a container for the fishes?" Kohaku asked before playing and Rin nodded.

"Here." Rin handed him a small glass aquarium, and Kohaku started. One by one, the glass slowly filled up with fishes that Kohaku got from the small tub, and people were steadily swarming upon the bizzare event.

"T-That's so many! Kohaku! You're amazing!" Rin should in glee and Kohaku just smiled.

It's not like it was magic, but what Kohaku just did made everyone look at him with awe. Everyone was almost there cheering for him.

"Goodness, I should've known it was you!"

Kohaku stopped scopping fishes when the owner of the stall suddenly came up. "Takami-san.." Kohaku stood up and rubber his head at the scene.

It seems that the stall's staff called for Takami when they encountered Kohaku, who was about to take all the fishes all at once.

"Didn't I tell you not to play here! You're bad for business!" Takami, the owner, crossed his arms and looked at Kohaku with menance in his eyes. While Kohaku just laughed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on take them all."

Kohaku assured with a grin and got the aquarium from Rin and poured the fishes back, until only two were left.

"There, we'll just take these two." Kohaku proudly stated and he slowly looks over to Rin.

"Is that okay, Rin?" He asked the girl with him and the girl nodded without a second thought.

"Yeah! If we take all the fishes, then no one would play here anymore! And that's sad.."

Everyone laughed at Rin's statement and it made the owner scoff because of the seemingly rude comment, but of course, Rin was just speaking her mind.

"Wanna go take a look at the other stalls?"

"Yeah!"

Rin said merrily replied and they went on their way.. Without even knowing the trouble that was already brewing as the first snow of winter finally falls.


End file.
